


You Can't Deceive Me, I Am Yours to Use

by PilgrimKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Bodily Fluids, Community: kink_bingo, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after 2.02 "Everybody Loves a Clown."  Dean goes into heat at the Roadhouse and Ash takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Deceive Me, I Am Yours to Use

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxashighwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/gifts), [mrs_sakuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_sakuma/gifts).



> This is for the “bodily secretions” square on my kink bingo card. Which I never finished, but that's what it was intended for originally. I was having the hardest time figuring that one out because I couldn't figure out which fandom or which bodily fluids I could use. Then I was plotting out a really, really long omegaverse fic with my girlfriend and a friend, and I realized that the sex scene I was planning might work for this square. So, this is part of what I hope will someday become something bigger. This is for Kenie and C. If you've never encountered omegaverse before check out some of the reference links [here](http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/post/30297131748)  
> The title comes from the song [Use Me Up](http://youtu.be/qm6NhZq_690) by Hanson.
> 
> As far as I'm concerned, this is consent-issues free, but omegaverse has inherent dub-con issues, so don't read it if you're not comfortable with the basics of the omegaverse trope. I put the mild dub-con warning on just in case.

Sam figured it out before Dean did. Dean was so wrapped up in not talking about their dad's death that he didn't realize how snappish he was being. He'd barely noticed the extra trips to the bathroom, blaming it on the greasy spoon diner where they'd eaten during the job. It was a couple hours after they'd killed the rakshasa that Sam finally figured it out. They'd recovered Bobby's shitty ass van, and started to head back toward the Roadhouse. They made a pit stop for food and gas and Sam stepped into the convenience store. Dean was cussing out the stupid gas-guzzling monstrosity as he filled the tank. He was in a really pissy mood, and he had to go use the restroom again before they left. Stupid diner food. Having the runs on the road sucked ass.

Sam strolled out of the convenience store and threw a plastic bag at Dean.

“Go use the bathroom so we can get the hell out of here,” Sam said.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at his brother. What, was Sam a mind-reader now in addition to his freaky visions? Dean closed the gas door on the piece of crap van and headed around to use the quickie mart bathroom. Luckily it was a unisex restroom so he didn't have to worry about any of the truckers seeing him use the omega toilet and getting any ideas.

Dean turned the lock on the bathroom stall and sat down on the toilet. He might be there a bit, so he looked through the bag Sam had tossed him. Inside the plastic bag was a package of ultra-thin omega male pads, a bottle of Midol Pre-Heat formula, two giant chocolate bars, a bag of chips, and two cans of beer. Fuck Sam and his stupid fucking alpha nose. Dean banged his head against the wall as he did his business. No wonder he had the shits, it was standard procedure for a male omega pre-heat. The body's way of clearing everything out before the heat cycle started, to avoid any fecal matter getting into the birth canal. Fuck.

Dean hadn't been paying any attention to the calendar since the accident. He usually got birth control and suppressant shots every three months instead of dealing with the pills, but everything had been chaotic since the fight with Yellow Eyes. Dean hadn't had a heat or a period since before his dad died. He knew that stress and chaos could throw an omega's cycle off, and he'd never been all that regular to begin with. Shit. He so did not have the time to deal with this shit. Plus it was seriously embarrassing.

Dean had more or less come to terms with being an omega over the years. He hooked up with a lot of beta and omega girls who were more than happy to bounce on his knotless cock in exchange for the assurance they wouldn't get knocked up. He got the shots fairly regularly and his resulting monthly cycles were barely noticeable. A slight bump in his sex drive for a couple of days and a tiny bit of spotting afterward. Barely enough to write home about. He still had two full heats a year, which he usually spent picking up hot alphas, or alone in a hotel room with some toys. He managed. It was just embarrassing when his brother was the one catching on and pointing it out. Dean liked it when they both completely ignored his cycles and never talked about them. Ever.

Now that he was thinking about it, though, all the signs were obvious. He was irritated, he had a bit of cramps and a headache. When he pressed his hand against his pecs he felt that they were slightly tender. Crap. When he finished wiping and stood up he glanced at the toilet. The contents were pretty light. Mostly discharge then. His heat was closer than he'd realized. Glaring at the pads like they were his worst enemy, he tore open the bag and pulled one out. He pulled the pad from the wrapper and pressed it into his boxer briefs. He was actually lucky the store had these, more than a few times he'd had to make do with wadded up toilet paper. Dean opened the Midol, poured two into his hand, and opened a beer to wash them down. As much as he hated that Sam thought about his cycles at all, he was grateful that his brother knew him so well. Not that he'd ever admit it to the stupid alpha bitch. 

Dean put everything back into the bag except the beer and headed out to the van. Sam was already in the driver's seat and he started the ignition as Dean climbed in.

“You good?” Sam asked.

“Peachy,” Dean said, taking a swig of his beer.

“It makes sense you know,” Sam said, “I mean all the stress with Dad, of course your body's out of whack—“

“Sam,” Dean said, holding up a hand, “What's the first rule?”

“We don't talk about your cycles,” Sam said, rolling his eyes. “It's not like it's a big deal, Dean, you've been having them since I was, like, eight.”

“Buh!” Dean said, holding his hand up again. “No.” He fiddled with the radio until he found something. Lynyrd Skynyrd was playing and Dean snorted. It made him think of Ash. Ash with his gorgeous alpha scent. Ash was thin, but Dean had seen his bare arms, and the man wasn't lacking in muscles. Dean tore himself away from that train of thought, the last thing he wanted to do was get himself all worked up while sharing a space with his brother. He opened one of the chocolate bars and tore the wrapper off. He popped some chocolate into his mouth, sipped his beer, and listened to the music.

*** 

By the time they reached the Roadhouse, Dean was sweating a bit. He'd finished both beers and the chocolate, and had drifted off to sleep with his head leaning against the window. Sam took a moment to scent Dean out before waking him up. He was close. Sam was lucky that their familial connection meant that he wasn't too bothered by his brother's heats. He was aware of them, could smell them out, but the fact that Dean was family canceled out any attraction. He smelled like Dean, not somebody that Sam wanted to fuck.

“Dean, we're here,” Sam said, lightly shaking his brother awake.

“Kay, let's get this taken care of,” Dean said. They went inside and ordered a couple of beers while waiting for Ash. Sam talked to Ellen while Dean tried to ignore his starting heat. He was warm and his skin was slightly tingling. He could feel a bit of slick leaking from his ass onto the pad. Jo sidled up to him and looked him over.

“You're close,” she said.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“We've got an emergency heat room in the basement,” Jo said. “Want me to show you?”

“Maybe in a bit,” Dean said, “I want to talk to Ash first.” Almost instantly Ash burst out of the back room with his homemade computer. He showed Sam and Dean what he'd found. Dean couldn't help but take in Ash's scent. It was strong and heady, all alpha. Dean leaned over Ash and sniffed his neck before reaching for Ash's computer. Ash grabbed his hand and took it to his face without really thinking about it. He told Sam about MIT while he sniffed at Dean.

“You should not be in here smelling that good, man,” Ash said. “Jo, take him down to the basement.”

“No,” Dean said. He'd been impressed with Ash's competence. Ash knew what he was doing. He was strong and smart, with an attitude much like Dean's. “I don't wanna be locked up to fend for myself.”

Ash lifted Dean's hand and licked a finger into his mouth, sucking off the sweat that had gathered there. 

“Well then, Dean, maybe we should head back to my room,” Ash winked.

“Dean, maybe you should go downstairs with Jo,” Sam suggested.

“I don't think I want to,” Dean said. “I'm not full blast in the middle yet, I can choose for myself.”

“Go downstairs,” Sam ordered. With John gone, Sam was Dean's only familial alpha. It would be difficult for Dean to disobey a direct order in Sam's 'alpha voice.' Unless, of course, he'd scented out an alpha he really wanted.

“No,” Dean said, and Sam looked surprised. Ash, really?

“You heard him,” Ash said, standing up.

Sam stared Ash down. The two alphas looked in each other's eyes, glaring at one another. And even though Ash was several inches shorter and several pounds lighter, he did not flinch, and his gaze did not waver. 

Jo stepped back a bit. She knew what the two alphas were doing. Ash was challenging Sam for rights to Dean, and Sam was trying to make sure that Ash was good enough for his brother. It was a stupid alpha ritual. She hoped they stopped at the stare-off and didn't go for a fistfight. It was pretty common for a competing alpha to fight with an omega's family members for mating rights.

“No fighting inside,” Ellen said from behind the bar. “He's a good guy, Sam. Your dad trusted him.”

Sam continued to stare down Ash for a few more moments before his body language changed. All hostility and aggression seeped out of him. Sam nodded.

“You sure, Dean? You're not just picking him because he's the only alpha here you're not related to?”

“I'm sure, Sammy.” Dean said, stepping in close to Ash and sniffing the alpha's neck again. “I want him.”

“Well then, come on,” Ash said, taking Dean's hand and leading Dean towards the back of the Roadhouse.

“Well, I certainly didn't expect that,” Sam said as he watched his brother disappear down the hall.”

“I did,” Jo said. “Those two are perfect for each other.”

*** 

Ash put some music on while Dean relaxed on Ash's bed. The heat hadn't fully seeped in yet, so there was plenty of time to talk and get to know each other before any sex occurred. The first phase of heat generally relaxed Dean, once he embraced it. It was like having a couple beers or a bit of pot, or a really good night out with friends. Dean felt relaxed and talkative. He wanted to lay back on Ash's bed and take in Ash's smell until he felt wrapped up in it.

“Zeppelin, good choice,” Dean said, as Ash turned his stereo on.

“Zep kicks ass,” Ash agreed. “It's a playlist. All my favorites to set the mood.”

Ash kicked off his ratty sneakers and got on his own bed, scooting back so his head was on the pillow. He then motioned for Dean to curl up with him. They both knew enough of basic sex-ed to know that Dean's body wasn't quite ready yet. This was the part where they cuddled and made out and decided whether or not the sex was actually worth it. Dean took off his own boots and laid on the bed with Ash, his head on Ash's chest. Ash threw an arm around Dean and stroked Dean's shoulder lightly.

“Been a while since I did this,” Dean admitted. “Not sex, but this.”

“Not gone into heat in a while?” Ash asked.

“Nah, I'm on the shots, usually, but everything went to hell recently, and I missed my last one. How about you?”

“I haven't met an omega worth it since high school,” Ash said. “Betas and other alphas usually. I like my partners tough. You definitely fit the bill.”

Dean Winchester definitely did not blush. If his face grew red it was because of his impending heat. He sat up and pulled off his leather jacket before cuddling back down into Ash's arms.

“Tell me about yourself,” Dean said, as he laid there, letting Ash scent mark him lightly.

“Not much to tell. Parents were hunters. They died when I was a kid. I live with an aunt until I finished high school. Went to MIT when I was 16. I got my bachelor's, and was doing graduate work when I was booted for fighting. I had one too many scraps, and the dean couldn't look the other way anymore, no matter how good my grades were. Ellen's an old friend of my parents', she let me stay here for a spell while I figured stuff out. Eventually she let me live here permanently. I help out with inventory and do the books, and I do research and hacking for the hunters who pass through. Sometimes I tag along if they need an extra hand.”

“What's it like?” Dean asked.

“What, research?”

“No, having a permanent place.”

“It's nice, I guess. Always know where I'm coming after a job. It's good. You don't have a home base?”

“Nah. Our dad raised us on the road. I've been living a hunter's life since I was little,” Dean admitted. He moved his head slightly to press his face near Ash's neck and take in Ash's scent. His skin felt almost alive, and everywhere Ash touched him was delicious. He just wanted to lay there in Ash's arms forever. Dean had been with Alphas before, but this immediate connection hadn't been there.

“Christ. That's gotta be rough for an omega. Instincts and all that,” Ash said.

Dean shrugged awkwardly. “Omega or not, I'm still a hunter first and foremost. My dad raised me to be a soldier.”

Ash kissed the top of Dean's head and inhaled his scent.

“Tell me about yourself, Dean. What kind of music do you like?” Ash asked. He moved his hand to slip under Dean's t-shirt and stroke the lean muscles of Dean's back.

“Metal, rock. This is great,” he gestured to the stereo which was playing Black Sabbath. “My brother listens to that tortured emo crap, I can't fucking stand it.”

“How have you not killed him yet?” Ash asked.

“He's my...brother,” Dean answered. He had started to say 'alpha,' but he felt that he didn't want to call Sam 'his alpha' in front of Ash. Dean didn't know why he felt so drawn to Ash, they'd only met a few days ago. “What kinda movies do you like?”

“Horror flicks, sci-fi stuff Anything with killer robots or people getting their heads chopped off,” Ash said.

“Awesome,” Dean said. He sat up slightly so he could look Ash in the face. Ash was amazing. Okay, so the mullet was a little cheesy, but somehow Ash made it work. He looked like a skinny little poser, but he _wasn't_. He was tough and strong and a freaking computer genius and Dean just knew it. He also wasn't trying to jump Dean's bones right away. Not that Dean was some virgin on prom night, but Dean appreciated an alpha who didn't just look at him as a hole to fuck. Ash wanted to know about him. Dean leaned in to kiss Ash.

Ash tasted like beer, cigarettes, and something else. Dean didn't know what the something else was but he wanted to taste it forever. Dean could feel more slick starting to pool up, and he knew his body was getting close to the next phase of heat. He straddled Ash and felt Ash's cock hard beneath him. AC/DC came on the stereo and Dean kissed Ash again because the guy's musical taste was kick ass. The heat was making him loosen up a bit. He kissed Ash for several minutes, grinding down against Ash's crotch as they made out. Finally they broke apart, breathless, and Ash rolled them over so they were both on their sides, their foreheads touching.

They started talking again. Not about anything important. They just talked. They talked about anything and everything. Music, movies, books, hot celebrities, hunts Dean had been on, Ash's time at MIT. Somewhere along the way they pulled their shirts off and lay there in just their pants. Ash ran his hand across Dean's smooth chest, smiling when Dean hissed as Ash rubbed over his sensitive nipples. Ash had a very defined stomach with a six-pack, and a light of blond hair on his chest. Dean ran his fingers through it, loving how soft it was against his calloused hands. There was a flood of wetness out of Dean's ass. His cock, which had been at half-mast for a while was suddenly fully hard. Every touch Ash made felt like tangible music. The music itself was amazing as well. Ash had hooked his stereo speakers to his computer and therefore he didn't have to get up to change a tape or a record. It just kept playing. Some awesome song Dean had never heard before.

“Who is this?” Dean asked.

“German metal band called Blind Guardian,” Ash said. He breathed deep. “You're hitting the second wave.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. He moved away from Ash, standing up, “You got a bathroom back here I can use?”

“Right over there,” Ash said, pointing. Dean stood up and headed toward the bathroom, slightly light-headed.

The pad was soaked with slick. It was just mostly clear fluid now, so everything was presumably cleaned out. Dean rolled the pad up in some toilet paper and threw it away. Instead of pulling his jeans and underwear back up, he decided to drop them on the bathroom floor. Ash had some mouthwash sitting on the back of the sink and Dean swirled a little in his mouth. He used the toilet, then washed his hands. Taking a deep breath, Dean walked out of the bathroom naked.

Ash had also taken the time that Dean was in the bathroom to rid himself of his pants and underwear. He lay back on his bed, hard cock jutting out proudly from a patch of pubic hair. Dean could see the bump at the base that would swell out to be Ash's knot.

“You are the sexiest omega I've ever seen,” Ash said, his eyes rolling over Dean. “You're perfect.”

Dean looked himself over. He was so more muscular than the average omega. His hips weren't rounded as much as the typical omega, and he had a lot of scars. He looked more like a beta than anything, so he didn't know what Ash was on about. 

“I look like a beta,” Dean said.

“Not to me,” Ash said. “I think you're beautiful.”

Dean blushed, and he pushed Ash back onto the bed, straddling him. 

“I need you,” Dean breathed. “I need your knot.”

“I live to serve, Baby,” Ash said, “But lemme stretch you out a bit first.” 

Dean allowed Ash to manipulate him onto the bed on his stomach. Ash ran his hands down Dean's warm back before squeezing his ass, one cheek in each hand. Ash parted Dean's cheeks and ran a finger between them, feeling all the slick that had collected there. He slid a finger inside and heard Dean hiss.

“Good?” Ash asked.

“More,” Dean moaned.

Ash slid a second finger into Dean's ass, and moved them slightly. He felt around inside Dean's ass as he stretched them out, locating the loosening sphincter that kept the birth canal clean. He teased that inner rim, and slipped the tip of his finger inside. He felt for the g-spot and stroked his callused fingertip against it, feeling Dean fall apart beneath him.

Dean moaned, humped down onto the bed, and came across Ash's bedspread. Ash kept fingering Dean as a new flow of wetness came out of him. He worked in a third finger, and eventually slipped his pinky in as well, when he decided Dean was stretched enough for him.

“How do you want to be knotted?” Ash asked Dean.

“Like this is fine for the first time,” Dean moaned. They both knew they had 3-5 days of this in front of them. 

“Get up on all fours,” Ash directed, and Dean pulled his legs under him and lifted himself up with his hands. He felt the nudging of Ash's cock at his entrance and moaned as Ash pressed into him. Ash moved forward until he was buried to the hilt.

“Oh God, Ash, fuck me!” Dean begged.

“I live to serve,” Ash said, and he pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in. It took a couple thrusts, then Ash built up a rhythm, fucked Dean hard. Dean pushed back against every thrust. Ash fucked Dean hard, his instincts telling him to pound the omega into the mattress. His knot was starting to swell as he got closer and closer to coming. Finally, Ash thrust in one last time and came, his knot swelling up and locking him into place in Dean's ass. 

Dean felt the cock inside his birth canal, the knot swelling up in his ass and knew that Ash was locked in. He could feel the come pumping into him and he moaned. Ash reached around to pinch his sensitive nipple, then lowered his hand to jack Dean's cock and it was only moments before Dean was coming for a second time. 

Ash bit down on lightly on Dean's neck as he knotted him. He thrust slightly, not able to move too much as he was tied in. He pushed down a bit and Dean's knees buckled. Ash flipped them both on their sides, still knotted in behind Dean.

“This is my favorite part,” Ash admitted. “My favorite part of knotting is this, right here. The biological imperative to cuddle.”

Dean snorted. He let Ash spoon him close, the knot still inflated in him. They laid there quietly for a bit. The two orgasms had settled his heat slightly. It would pick up again in a little while, but right now he was high on the closeness of being held. It had been so long since he'd been held like this.

They cuddled for a while, and talked. When Ash's knot softened he slipped out, but he kept holding Dean, until Dean was ready for the next round. This time, Dean pushed Ash back on the bed and rode him, face to face.

Ash moaned when Dean tugged on his mullet, Dean screamed when Ash bit at his nipples. They went back and forth between frenzied thrusting and slow, sensual knotting, talking whenever the downtime hit.

After the third time, there was a knock at the door.

“Brought you some food,” Jo's voice said from the other side of the door. Ash stood up, not bothered about being naked, and went to get the food. He was glad it was Jo. Ellen was a beta, but she still might have set off Ash's instincts to protect Dean, and if Sam had shown up Ash might have thrown him through a wall. But Jo was an unbonded omega not in heat, she was the perfect choice to bring them some food. He opened the door and Jo was standing there with a tray of food. Ash took it and was about to close the door when Jo held out something else.

“If he wants it,” Jo said. It was a cardboard box from the pharmacy, and Ash looked at it for a moment before reading what it was. Plan B, post-heat formula. “Just in case.”

“Thanks, Jo,” Ash smiled.

“No problem.” She grinned and closed the door.

“What did she bring?” Dean asked sleepily from the bed.

“Food, and something else.” Ash held the box out for Dean. “If you want it.”

Dean looked the box over and sighed, thinking.

“I guess it's too much to hope that my last shot held up?” 

“You said yourself you missed a dose. The shots are unpredictable if you miss them,” Ash said. “I'm not gonna say one way or the other what you should do. It's your choice.”

Dean looked the box over, then set it on the nightstand. “I still have a couple more days to think about it.”

“That you do,” Ash agreed. “Let's eat.”

*** 

They were in another one of the down-times between knotting sessions. They'd passed the peak of Dean's heat, and now they were just enjoying their time together. Currently, Ash had Dean spread-eagled on the bed, on his stomach, and was giving him a massage. Ash worked the tense muscles of Dean's back underneath his hands.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Dean started, then stopped.

“Yes?” Ash prompted.

“If I didn't take the pills, what would you say?”

“I'd say, it's your choice,” Ash said, kneading out the knots in Dean's back, “And then I'd follow it up by saying I love kids, and would want to be involved if you had mine.”

“How involved?” Dean asked.

“As involved as you like. If that means birthdays and holidays only, I can accept that. But if you want to give me a shot, I'd like to bond with you.”

Dean's breath caught in his throat.

“I've never met an alpha I'd be willing to bond with, before,” Dean said. “But you? Yeah, Ash, I'd like that.”

“Okay,” Ash said, a grin on his face. “First, I'm gonna eat your ass out until you scream, and then I'm going to knot you again. And if you're still into it, I'm going to bite you.”

“Okay,” Dean said, his libido rising again as his heat kicked back in and Ash's words worked him up. 

Ash kissed down Dean's back. He worked his tongue over scars and newly made scratch marks, before settling down between Dean's legs. He parted Dean's cheeks with his hands and dipped his tongue into Dean's asshole.

Ash tasted his own come, mixed with Dean's natural lubrication. It was intoxicating to taste them both mixed together like this. He dove in, licking around the abused and stretched out hole. He felt Dean squirm under him and knew he was doing a good job. Ash licked for a few minutes more, until he could tell Dean was ready to be fucked again.

“Roll onto your back, Babe,” Ash instructed, and Dean obeyed. 

Ash lifted Dean's legs so that Dean's feet rested on his shoulders, and slid back into Dean's ass again. Dean hissed and threw his head back as Ash seated himself with a single thrust. Ash pulled out most of the way and slammed back in. He built up a strong rhythm, and Dean let out gasping moans with each thrust. 

Ash locked eyes with Dean as he pounded into him. One hand slipped between them to jack Dean's cock as he thrust in and out. Ash brought Dean to orgasm, Dean's fingers tangled in Ash's hair. Dean came, come spurting between them and his ass clamped down on Ash's cock. This coaxed the orgasm out of Ash and he came, his knot swelling inside of Dean.

“Are you still sure?” Ash asked.

“Yes,” Dean said, and he bared his throat for the alpha.

Ash tilted his head forward and bit into Dean's neck, right where the neck met the shoulder. He bit down hard, as his knot continued expanding and his cock pumped come into Dean. He heard Dean scream, and it encouraged his alpha instincts to bite down harder. When he released Dean's flesh from his teeth, he saw the dark purple impressions of his teeth in Dean's neck. Ash then bared his own throat. It wasn't required for bonding for the omega to bite the alpha, but it had been in common practice since the 1960s, when the omegaist movement took off. Dean leaned up and bit a matching mark into Ash's neck.

“I'm going to love you, Dean, as much as I can, for as long as I can,” Ash promised. He was locked in tight inside Dean, and he held Dean as close to him as he could, covering Dean completely in his alpha scent.

*** 

Eventually Dean's heat faded. They spent four days together in Ash's room, Jo bringing them food every few hours. When Dean was finally sated enough to get up and leave the room, he was sore everywhere, but content. He hadn't expected to find this, not ever. Sure, there'd been alphas he'd been attracted to, like Cassie and Lisa, but he'd never offered his throat before. Ash was the first alpha he'd been with who he truly felt comfortable being vulnerable with. Dean got up and took a shower, while Ash went down to the basement to help Jo with some inventory. After he was clean, he studied himself in the mirror. Ash's bite mark was a deep purple bruise on his neck, and Dean smiled to himself as he looked at it. He'd always assumed that if he was ever claimed, seeing himself with that mark would make him feel weak. But looking at it now he felt stronger than ever. More complete. As if Ash was the missing piece of him he hadn't realized he was looking for.

Sam had dropped Dean's duffel bag off via Jo, and Dean pulled on a pair of boxer briefs on, putting one of the omega pads in it, just in case his period started up. And even if he was pregnant, there were still fluids inside him that might leak out, after four days of frantic heat sex. Dean slipped on a comfortable pair of jeans, and old baggy pair that he usually wore during his post-heat PMS days. He wandered out into Ash's bedroom and grabbed one of Ash's wifebeaters out of the hamper. He'd just washed off so many scents, he felt the need for his alpha's scent on him. He pulled the amulet out so it laid over the tank top, and put on a pair of socks before sliding his feet into his boots. Then he made his way out into the bar.

Sam was sitting at a table with a couple of hunters, drinking beer and talking about something. Dean recognized the older one as somebody their dad worked with occasionally. Jo stopped him halfway to Sam.

“So, you need to do some serious carbo-loading. What do you want?”

“Bacon cheeseburger, fries and a beer?” Dean asked.

“I can do that,” Jo said. She looked at the side of his neck and practically squealed. “Does this mean you're going to be sticking around?”

“I don't know yet,” Dean admitted. “Probably.”

“Wait...did you take the pills?” she asked.

Dean shook his head.

“No beer then, just in case.”

Dean paused. Jo was right. If he was pregnant, he shouldn't be drinking. Beer wasn't good for pregnant people, he knew that.

“Could you make me a chocolate shake?” he asked.

“Totally,” Jo said. “Now, go talk to your brother.”

Dean nodded and kept walking. Sam looked up when he walked over, and Dean saw his eyes go straight to the bruise on his neck.

“Somebody had a good weekend,” the younger of the two hunters said. Dean could tell he was a beta. Dean tried not to blush.

“Guys, we can talk more about teaming up against that wendigo in a bit. I need to go talk to my brother right now,” Sam said, rising from the table.

“You got it,” the older hunter said. Dean couldn't remember his name. 

Sam pointed towards an empty table in the corner and they made their way over to it.

“So, you and Ash bonded,” Sam said, breaking the awkward silence.

“Yeah,” Dean said. 

“Dean, are you happy?” Sam asked.

“I think I am, Sammy,” Dean said. “I mean, he's nuts, but I think I love him.”

“Then I'm happy for you. I've got to go back to Bobby's for a few days, but I'll bring the Impala back with me. You and Ash just mated, so you should stay here for a while.”

“You gonna start hunting without me?” Dean asked.

“Not all the time,” Sam said. “But I want to keep going. Keep hunting Yellow Eyes. You've got a home now, and I'm happy for you, but I lost mine when I lost Jess.”

“Sam—“ Dean started. He didn't know what to say.

“It wasn't going to last forever, Dean,” Sam said. “I've always been your placeholder alpha. Giving you a place to turn to until the real one showed up. But you've found him now. I'm still your brother, and nothing's going to change that. But I'm not your alpha. Not anymore.”

“But you still are,” Dean said. “You're still Sam.”

“But I'm not your alpha, Dean. You can't have two alphas. We're still going to work together, we can still hunt together, if Ash doesn't mind, but you can't expect it to be the same. You've found your mate. I lost mine last year.”

Dean didn't know what to say to that. Then he took a minute to imagine that Yellow Eyes killed Ash, and his fists clenched. He would want blood. Yellow Eyes had taken their mom, their dad, and Sam's mate. Dean had somebody now, but Sam still needed vengeance. And now that he didn't have his omega brother to look after, there was nothing holding him back.

“Okay,” Dean said. “If you want to go off hunting without me, I understand. But as soon as Ash finds a sign of Yellow Eyes you can bet I'll be right there by your side.”

“I know you will be,” Sam said.

Jo showed up at the table with a bunch of food for Dean.

“Can I get you anything, Sam?” Jo asked. There was something else in her question. Now that his mind wasn't clouded by heat, he could see Jo's crush building. Dean hoped his brother didn't break the pretty omega's heart too badly. 

“No thanks, Jo,” Sam said, smiling at her.

“So, you going to be sticking around for a while?” Jo asked again.

“If your mother doesn't mind,” Dean said.

“Good to hear that,” Ash said, coming up behind Jo, and slipping behind Dean, a hand on his shoulder. Dean moved into the touch. “You and Sam figuring out what's happening next?”

“I'm gonna go back to Bobby's for our car and the rest of our stuff,” Sam said. “Dean's going to stay here. After that, we'll see what happens.”

Sam stared Ash down. 

“You hurt my brother, and I'll kill you,” Sam said. No layers, so insinuations. Just a flat-out threat.

“Well, alright then.” Ash said. “Good to know, not that it's in my plans.”

Sam nodded, and stood up.

“I'll let you guys talk. I need to finish planning out a hunt. After that, I'm gonna head back to Bobby's. I'll be back.”

Sam walked over to the two hunters he'd been talking to before, and Ash took his vacated seat. Jo smiled at her friend and then walked away, leaving the newly mated pair alone.

“So, you want to stay with me?”

“I'm not saying I'm going to stay here forever. I'm a hunter, and if Sam needs me to watch his six I'll be there in a second. But, yeah, I'm gonna stay for a while,” Dean said. Then he picked up his burger and bit into it. For the time being, he had a home. It was a scary thought.

*end*

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning more of this, eventually, but you may need to poke at me to get me to write it. I have a tendency to forget things.


End file.
